Elena Siegman
"People are built on hope, much has been accomplished with the hope of success. I am a warrior of hope, I will fight for the innocent and the weak. It is my mission." - Elena Siegman Elena Siegman, "The Thraben Valiant", is a young Woman who is a Cathar of the Church of Avacyn. A bit of a zealot but a good fighter, Elena is the sole representative of her god in this world. |gender = Female|height = 5 foot 3 inches|weight = 135 Lbs|eyes = Blue|hair = Red|age = 27|class = |occupation = Cathar/Inquisitor}} Appearance Will do later Personality Elena is a headstrong person who holds her beliefs close. She believes that most humans should be protected from the horrors of the night. Her faith is a large part of her life, having served the church for her adult life. She is a generally kind person, inviting to humans having not really encountered other races. Her dream is ascending to an angel, being called to serve. Being headstrong is also one of her main flaws too. Because of the traumatizing nature of recent events she does have some emotional baggage While enjoying the company of good people, she has strong views on undeath and will attack any without question unless given reason not to. This view can lead to conflict but she feels it is best if undead don't exist as she has seen too many people hurt by them. Animals also don't like her, staying away from her at most times, it is unknown why this is. Background Elena was born in Thraben, the capital city. Growing up, she was always hard at work, training to one day become a Cathar, and serve the great Church of Avacyn. It was no surprise for her peers when that day came, but Elena was beyond ecstatic. Throughout the years. she lead many charges against the devils, demons, and other evils, which would garner her the nickname: "Thraben Valiant.” She was a strong believer of Avacyn, one who held the teachings and values of the Church in high regard. One day, Avacyn and the other angels began to kill all those that they were sworn to protect. Elena was devastated, but holding steadfast to her beliefs, protected the humans at all cost. It was later revealed that a madness had overtaken Avacyn, which lead to this catastrophe. The cost was great, as now most the winged guardians everyone had entrusted were now hostile or slain. That was when “it” came. A giant mass of terror and tentacles; the fiendish Emrakul. The power it wielded turned people and monsters both into horrifying eldritch abominations. Even many of her own friends were twisted into the visage of the horrid monstrosity. Elena was forced to kill them. Forced to kill her own friends that she'd fought alongside for so many years. She was even forced to bear witness to the horrifying sight of Brisela, an amalgamate of two host angels, twisted into a horror beyond explanation. Consumed with her guilt, Elena fled. Fleeing into the Ulvenwald, the angel later found herself entangled in a strange, warping air. It was a planar anomaly, which swallowed her, and sent her spiraling through a strange warp space. That’s when she came tumbling into a world beyond anything she’d seen. Goals *Establish Legal and Religous Jurisdiction in Reloria *Bring Avacyn Back *Ascend to Angelhood *Become the Lunarch Marshal *Cleanse the world of evil Trivia *Elena has a collection of devils tails *She has broken her right arm three times *Elena wields the spear of her god *One time she killed a demon with her bare hands to survive Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Lanerus